Badasses and cheerleaders
by Faberryloverrissa
Summary: faberry, Brittana, and Jori from Victorious ...forgot to say it has G!P rachel, Santana, and Jade
1. Welcome 2 Glee

Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, and Jade West are best friends and major badasses. Jade is known for treatening people with her excessive amounts of scissors, Rachel is known for planning extravagant and stealthy attacks, and Santana, well she just goes 'All Lima Heights'.

The girls were currently sitting on the bleachers watching the Cheerios practice. "Ok question, how many Cheerios have you fucked, had suck you off, or made out with?" asked Jade as she turned to her best friends.

"Most of them except Queen Bitch, Tori, and Britney." stated a dazed Santana as she watched Britney begin to stretch.

"Yeah same except I'm still not sure if I had gotten that hand job from Becky or not." whispered a slightly confused Jade.

"What about you Rach?' asked Santana as she began to get hard watching a sweaty Britney run laps.

"The same for me too, except I'm certain I never got a hand job from Becky." replied Rachel while pointing at a fuming Jade.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I STAB YOU WITH MY SCISSORS!" yelled Jade as she lunged for Rachel.

"**Hey Dick Van Dyke club get off my field now**!" yelled Coach Sylvester through her blow horn. "**No one wants you here, now scram."[A/N: got the Dick Van Dyke part from one of my favorite Quinn/Rachel stories called Knocked up]**

After hearing that Santana stood up and did the unthinkable-she spoke back to Sue. "Yeah that's not what your Cheerios say. They tell us they want us to come here to see how flexible they are, and for us to fuck them to oblivion afterwards."

"Dude is she coming after us...she is run bitches run." yelled Rachel as she saw Sue charging towards them. As they made it into the building without being caught the three girls began to laugh. "Never do that again San, that women is psycho...She's like Jade psycho times fifty." stated a breathless Rachel.

"Yeah, Yeah come on lets head to homeroom."

* * *

Homeroom Jade's POV

As I look around the room I see some of the Cheerios staring in my direction. Some look mad-guess they got their asses handed to them-and some look plain old horny. Except Tori, she's laughing at something her D-bag boyfriend, Ryder, is saying. I seriously hate that ass. He once called my cousin Cat a dumbass and told her that she needed to go to a doctor so they could get all the stupid out of her. Poor girl was sad for an entire week. Anyway I think he's cheating on Tori. If i had Tori I would never cheat, I don't think I would look at another girl because she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I snap out of my inner thoughts when i hear my name being called.

"Jadelyn West. Is Miss Jadelyn West here?" asked Mr. Brown, our homeroom teacher as he took roll.

"I'm here, and please don't call me Jadelyn. Its Jade just Jade." I seriously hate when people call me by my full name...Like really Jadelyn sounds like a sickness and far less badass than Jade.

"Ok thank you Miss. West." I turned around when I felt someone tap my shoulder. "What's up Rach?"

"I just thought of a sure fire way to get our girls attention. Listen up San this has to do with you as well." After Santana turns from speaking to some random girl Rachel continues. "We should join Glee club, we all can sing and we all can dance. What yall think?'

"I don't mind anything that can get me closer to Tori. And I will have Cat join with us." I said as I turned back in my seat.

"Yeah cool. Gets me closer to Britney so Yeah." That of course was Santana. I bet she's imagining Britney dancing by the way she looks now.

* * *

Lunch no POV

"Ok so we got what we're going to audition with?" asked Rachel as the three girls sat at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"Yup, Cat and I are going to sing a song that we wrote a while back. She was so excited, the only thing is that's she's scared Ryder's going to pick on her again." Replied Jade as she began to eat her pizza.

"That ain't gonna happen, but anyway I'm gonna sing some Amy Winehouse. What are you gonna do?"

"I was going to sing either 'Don't rain on my parade' or 'Mama who bore me'. What do you guys think." Asked Rachel

"I'm Jade West and I wouldn't give a fuck so I just say why not do both."

"Seriously you couldn't have just told her to do both, you had to say something about your self?"

"Indeed San, I did." They all began to laugh. Out of no where a flash of red ran up to Jade.

"Hey Jade, you wanna practice the song now since glee is next, cause its a half day and all?" asked an extremely excited Cat.

"Yeah sure, see you guys in Glee."

While Jade was walking with Cat towards the doors the two remaining girls yelled out, "By Jadelyn!".

"Fuck you both!" yelled Jade as she was pulled out of the cafeteria by Cat.

* * *

In the Choir room

Mr. Shue was standing at the white board writting the assingnment for glee club as the girls barged in. "How may I help you ladies today?" asked Mr. Shue, who seemed a tad bit suprised that the girls even set a foot into the class room.

"We will like to audition today." Replied Jade

"So you want to join the club?" asked Mr. Shue as he watched the three badasses and Cat wariely.

"Um yeah, did she not make herself clear Captin Von Drunkaton?"

"Um ok...who's going to go first?"

"Mr. Shue you can't let them join. They are a bad influence, and do they even come to school or go to their classes?" yelled a constipated looking Finn Hudson as he sat next to the beautiful Quinn Fabray.

"First of all Pilsberry Dough boy we go to class and I'm pretty sure we're even smarter than your incompetent ass, what with your .08 GPA and our 4.0 GPA. Think before you speak Golly Green Giant!" yelled Santana.

"What does the woman who help you drive places have to do with anything?" asked Finn as he got a look on his face that was probably his thinking face.

"You just proved my point hijo de puta tonto el culo."

"Ok, like I asked before...who is going first?"

"We will." replied Jade and Cat in unison.

"The dumbass red head can sing, this I gotta see." stated Ryder Daniels as he sat next to his girlfriend Tori Vega. The whole time Santana and Finn were arguing Tori kept her eyes locked on Jade. _God why is she so fucking hot, and all she is doing is standing there_.

"You'll see she'll wipe the flood with you, you wannabe badass." growled Jade.

[ _Cat _and Jade and _**both**_]

Someday I'll let you in

Treat you right- At that line Jade looked right into Tori's eyes

Drive you outta your mind

Oooh

_You never met a chick like me_

_Burn so bright_

_I'm gonna make you blind_

_**Always want what you can't have**_

_**Is it so bad**_

_**When you don't get what you wanted**_

_**Make you feel good**_

_**As I whip you**_

_**Into shape, ya boy**_

_**Let's get it started!**_

_**Give it up**_

_**You can't win**_

_**Cause I know where you've been**_

_**Such a shame**_

_**You don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play **_

_**At the end of the night **_

_**It's the same old story**_

_**But you never get it right**_

_**Give it up**_

_**Come a little closer **_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

So stop trying to walk away

No you won't ever leave me behind

(_Noooo_)

_You better believe that I'm here to stay_

(That's right)

_Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine_

(_Ooooohh_)

_**Look at me boy**_

_**'Cause I got you**_

_**Where I want you**_

_**Isn't it so exciting?**_

_**Wanna shake you**_

_**When I break you**_

_**Take a backseat boy**_

_**Cause now I'm driving**_

_**Give it up **_

_**You can't win**_

_**Cause I know where you've been**_

_**Such a shame**_

_**You don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play **_

_**At the end of the night **_

_**It's the same old story**_

_**But you never get it right**_

_**Give it up**_

_**A oooh yeaah**_

_**Ah oooho heeey**_

_**Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby**_

_**Yeah if you are my baby**_

_**And I'll make you crazy tonight**_- Jade looked at Tori while she sang that line. Tori began to blush under Jade's stare.

_**Look at me boy**_

_**'Cause I got you**_

_**Where I want you**_

_**Isn't it so exciting?**_

_**Wanna shake you**_

_**When I break you**_

_**Take a backseat boy**_

_**Cause now I'm driving**_

_**Give it up **_

_**You can't win**_

_**Cause I know where you've been**_

_**Such a shame**_

_**You don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play **_

_**At the end of the night **_

_**It's the same old story**_

_**But you never get it right**_

_**Give it up**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**YEAH**_

"That was fantastic ladies, I have never heard that song before. Who is it by?" asked Mr. Shue as he watched the two with an awe ridden face.

"We wrote it like a week ago." replied a giddy Cat.

"Well then great, welcome to the New Directions. Please have a seat."

"Is this like One Direction only a new way, and not a boy band?" whispered Cat into Jade's ear.

"No Cat. Come on lets sit so we can listen to either San or Rach sing."

"KK." After the two girls sat down, Jade to Tori's right and Cat next to her Santana got up to sing.

"You did very good, you have a great voice." Said Tori as she leaned toward Jade

"Thank you beautiful." Tori blushed as red as a tomato when Jade called her beautiful.

"Ay yo Jade, shut up so I can get my singing on!"

"Ok damn San, sing, get it over with." "Yes, she is always this bitchy." Whispered Jade to Tori, making Tori begin to giggle.

"What's so funny babe?" asked Ryder as he heard Tori giggle. Before Tori could answer him Santana began to sing.

_He left no time to regret_

_Kept his lips wet_

_With his same old safe bet_

_Me and my head high_

_And my tears dry_

_Get on without my guy_

_You went back to what you knew_

_So far removed from all that we went through_

_And I tread a troubled track_

_My odds are stacked_

_I'll go back to black_

_We only said good-bye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to _

_I go back to us_

_I love you much_

_It's not enough_

_You love blow and I love puff_

_And life is like a pipe_

_And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_

_We only said good-bye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to _

_We only said good-bye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to _

_Black, black, black, black,_

_black, black, black,_

_I go back to_

_I go back to _

_We only said good-bye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to _

_We only said good-bye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to _

"Santana that was just...was just beautiful. You may have a seat."

"Mr. Shue since I'm going last is it ok if I sing two songs?...I wasn't sure which to choose." asked Rachel.

"Here comes her crazy!" screamed Santana from the back of the room.

"Go ahead Rachel you can do both songs."

_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things_

_Who made me so sad_

_Mama, the weeping_

_Mama, the Angels_

_No sleep in Heaven_

_Or Bethlehem_

_Some pray that one day, Christ will come a'-callin'_

_They light a candle and hope that it glows_

_And some just lie there crying for Him to come and find them_

_But when He comes they don't know how to go_

_Mama who bore me _

_Mama who gave me _

_No way to handle things_

_Who made me so sad_

_Mama, the weeping_

_Mama. the Angels _

_No sleep in Heaven _

_Or Bethlehem_

"Good job Rachel." Praised Mr. Shue. After speaking to the band the music for 'Don't rain on my parade' began to play.

_Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love,  
cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole show bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM  
Hey, Mister Arnstein,  
Here I am!  
I'll march my band out,  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!_

"Damn the Midget Ninja got some pipes. Now I'm gonna fight her for some solos." yelled an impressed Mercedes.

"Excellent Rachel..now before we leave the theme of the assignment is love. It could be love at first sight, unwanted love, a song about crushes, and you may even sing about lust if you can't find a song on love. So have good weekend and have a song ready by Monday." As everyone left our three favorite badasses, though one was a crazy diva at times, began to formulate song choices.

"I was thinking that I should sing Mr. Brightside." stated Jade as they stood next to her black mustang.

"That sounds cool. We should all have something awesome by Monday." stated Santana as she got into her red convertible. And with that the three girls and Cat went home to start brainstorming.

* * *

At Rachel's house

_Guess dad also had a half day_. Thought Rachel as she parked her motorcycle behind her father's BMW. "Dad you in her". yelled Rachel as she walked into the house.

"Yup sweetheart I'm in the Kitchen...we are going to have company over today, so I will like you to dress appropriately and not in your usual attire of boxers and a wife-beater." replied Hirman Berry, who was now cooking a feast for kings.

"Cool, who's coming over?" asked a very curious Rachel. _Usually people stayed away from the gay men with the daughter who had a dick_

"It's a surprise..technically it's a surprise for your daddy..but you can't keep a secrete..soooo.I'm not tellin'"

"Whatever. I'm going upstairs to start on my homework...oh and I joined Glee club." As Rachel was making her way up to her room she heard a distant. "Ok hunny have fun."

30 minutes before their guest were to show up Rachel was in her room, with a towel wrapped around her body, going through her closet looking for something _proper_. After 10 minutes of searching Rachel decided to wear black skinny jeans, a black botton down shirt, and red bow tie, with her brand new red chucks. After finishing with the last touches of her outfit Rachel heard her father calling for her to join them and their guests.

The first thing Rachel saw was the nicest ass she has ever seen. _Fuck this girl got a nice ass..Let me see your face baby. _When said girl turned around Rachel almost had a heart attack.

"Quinn.. ." _Damn since when do I get nervous..Damn the effect you have on me Quinn Fabray_.

"Hi Rachel, love the outfit. It suits you perfectly."

"You look beautiful as always Quinn." After seeing Quinn blush Rachel smirked inwardly. _Still got it even in front of her_.

* * *

An hour after dinner

"How about you two go to Rachel's room while us adults reminisce."

"Sure. Come on Quinn, I will give you an exclusive tour of my room." winked Rachel.

As they made their way to Rachel's room, Judy Fabray yelled, "Don't do any naughty things you two!"

A surprised Rachel opened the door to her room and said, "I think our parents are drunk already."

"I think so too, that's why I'm driving us home tonight." "So got anything fun to do in here?" asked Quinn as she sat down on Rachel's bed and surveyed the room.

"Yeah, we can watch a movie or play either my XBox or Playstation 3. You pick."

"How about you tell me why you decided to join Glee today?"

Smirking, Rachel sat next to Quinn. "How 'bout because I wanted to be near this sexy blonde with captivating hazel eyes and an ass to die for."

"Oh really, you do know I have a boyfriend don't you?" replied Quinn in a husky voice

Rachel leaned towards Quinn's ear and husked, "Who says I was talking about you?" They only response Quinn made was arching a sexy eyebrow at Rachel if only to say _Really I'm the only blonde with hazel eyes in glee_

"Whatever, he won't be able to take care of that body like I can"

"Oh I can't wait for you to do that, but let me tell you this: You gotta woo me to get me and only me."

"Yes ma'am"

"And like I said earlier, you look hella sexy in this outfit. Wear something like that to school. While Quinn taking in Rachel's sexiness her mother called for them to leave. Quinn leaned into Rachel's ear to whisper, "Make sure to sing me a special song on monday, and you can start by wooing me too seeing as it's Valentines day."

Ten minutes after Quinn left Rachel took out her phone and began to text.

_To Jade, Satan: Guess who was at my house for dinner_

_From Jade: Dude, I have a girl over now just tell me_

_From Satan: Did Satan come to collect your soul for some of Hirman's amazing cooking_

_To Jade: Quinn, her mom and my dads were friends in high school..but anyways me and Quinn flirted, and she told me to start wooing her if i want her_

_To Satan: Nope, you weren't there today...Quinn was though..and now I have to start wooing her_

_From Jade: Cool dude...I gotta go this chick is fucking stripping for me...TOTALLY GETTIN' SOME TONIGHT_

_From Satan: Fuck you puta...But seriously cool...now I'm going to sleep before Mami ask me to help her clean again..Bitch be acting cray-cray_

With that Rachel fell asleep with thoughts of Quinn and how to woo her on her mind.

* * *

**A/N: please review...I will also like to know if you guys would want other characters from Victorious on here and If you want Britney to date Artie or not thank you for reading this i appritaite it**


	2. let the wooing and secretes flow

Rachel woke up Monday morning to find her bestfriends in her room playing with her X-box. "What the fuck are you bitches doing her its." She looked at her clock and sees that its 6:00 AM. "**6:00 in the morning!**"

"Oh we were already out..had to tell some girls a few thing and maybe do a few things." replied Santana without taking her eyes off the game.

"And before you ask, your dads let us in, so no need to call the cops and report a breaking and entering." countered Jade while turning off the game and before Rachel had a chance to resond to Santana's comment.

"Ok whatever, get out so I can get dressed." grunted Rachel as she stretched and walked into her en-suite.

Homeroom

The girls were sitting in their homeroom while the substitute, Holly Holiday, took roll. "Are my three favorite girls here today?" asked Holly as she looked around for Rachel, Santana, and Jade.

"We're back here as usual Holly..oh I mean Ms. Holiday." yelled Santana with a smirk

"Dude stop flirting with her, we need to brainstorm on songs since you were to busy fucking anything with a pussy, and I was busy buying all this shit for Quinn." wisphered Rachel.

"Calm yo tits Berry...I'm singing _Songbird_, Jade's singing _Mr. Brightside_, and you...well we don't know what you're singing."

"I think you should sing a song that fits with liking Quinn." stated Jade.

" Ok, but I'm not sure which will be good enough." sighed a fustrated Rachel

Jade then took out a paper from her bag and said, "Ok I'm going to write a few songs down and you tell me which you like."

"Wait before yall start with ideas, I think I got the perfect song for Rach to sing, _and_ it suits well with liking Quinn."

"What song San?" asked Rachel, surprised that Santana was putting in effort to help

"I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you. It fits cause you liked Quinn for a long as time and her oaf of a boyfriend gots two gigantic left feet."

"That sound perfect. Thanks San I'm Impressed."

"So what I'm I gonna do with this paper?" asked Jade

"We can always throw it at some of these loser." replied a nonchalant Santana as she looked around for a victim. Five minutes before homeroom was over Rachel recived a text.

_From Quinn: Loved the stuffed lamb you left in my locker. Thats a good way to start by wooing me. I also loved the lotions, bodywash, and perfumes from __**Bath and Body**__. Guess you want me smelling nice for when you ask me out~QBM_

_ To Quinn: You're welcome. You deserve all that and more...And what does QBM mean~ Rachel Badass Berry_

_ From Quinn: It means 'Queen Bitch of Mckinley'...And you're very charming Ms. Berry~QBM_

_ To Quinn: Thats how I gotta be to you. I gotta Woo Ms. Fabray~Rachel Badass Berry_

_ From Quinn: Lol. I will see you later~QBM_

_ To Quinn: See you~Rachel Badass Berry_

" Who were you just texting. You got this shit eating grin going on like 'I think I'm getting some' mixed with the smile you have when you're around family?" asked Santana

" I was texting Quinn...she loved the stuff I got her..And P.S I don't have a smile like that." Before Santana could respond the bell rang.

Glee Club

"Thank you Mercades for that wonderful rendition of 'I will always love you'...Ok, who wants to go next."

"I will Mr. Shue."

"Ok Britney. give it a go."

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen.  
All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.  
Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)  
I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.  
What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.  
I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)  
(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
[Panting]  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go)  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(Uh Uh Uh)  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
[Panting]  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
[Panting]  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)  
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it.  
(Like that) _

"Mierda, ella gana. Déle todos los premios. Necesito una ducha fría de mierda. Yo seré tu esclavo Britney." yelled a very sexually fustrated Santana

" What did she just say?" wisphered Jade to Tori

" She said 'Holy shit, she wins. Give her all the awards. I need a fucking cold shower. I will be your slave Britney'." responded Tori

"Wow." gasped Jade

"Thank you Britney. Now I will like to pick Rachel to go next."

"Sure. I guess." While Rachel was getting up Britney took her(Rachel's) place next to Santana.

" So you really liked my performance...I heard Tori translate what you said." asked Britney as hse wisperhed into Santana's ear.

" If only you knew how bad I liked that little song and da-dance." Santana began to stutter when she felt a palm rubbing her through her jeans.

" I can tell, by the way you feel in my hands...I'm sure I did a good, no scratch that, great job." smirked Britney. Shortly after Britney took her hand off of Santana when she heard Rachel begin to speak.

"This song is more to a girl that you like, who has a boyfriend. So just take a listen."

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
Ever since I was a little girl  
You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
Ever since I was a little girl  
One!  
I'm biting my tongue  
Two!  
He's kissing on you  
Three!  
Oh, why can't you see?  
One! Two! Three! Four!  
Word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!  
The second I do, I know we're gonna be through  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!  
You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
Ever since I was a little girl  
You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
Ever since, ever since  
One!  
I'm biting my tongue  
Two!  
He's kissing on you  
Three!  
Oh, why can't you see?  
One! Two! Three! Four!  
Word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!  
The second I do, I know we're gonna be through  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!  
One!  
You're biting my tongue  
Two!  
I'm kissing on you  
Three!  
Is he better than me?  
One! Two! Three! Four!  
Word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance!  
Oh! Dodododododododo dance, dance, dance, dance  
Oh! Dodododododododo dance, dance, dance, dance  
Oh! Dodododododododo dance, dance, dance, dance  
Oh! Dodododododododo dance, dance, dance, dance  
Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance!_

"Great job today guys. We will resume with love songs tommorow starting with Jade, Santana, Finn, and maybe Quinn. Be prepared you four. You are dismissed, have a wonderful night with your significiant other on this beautiful Valentines day-_night_." While everyone was packing Finn got up and said "Oh shit today's Valentines day, no wonder you were'nt speaking to me Quinn."

" Of course Sherlock!" yelled a fustrated Quinn because here own boyfriend forgot to ge her gifts and such on Valentines day when one of the school's, better yet Lima's biggest players has showered her with gifts.

" Oh, I thought you were being your natural bitchy self." stated Finn as if it was alright to call his girlfriend a bitch

" Ok I no you did not just call her a bitch you overgrown tub of lard." yelled an enraged Rachel

" Shut the fuck up you dyke with a dick, no one cares about you and your slutty friends or that stupid red head."

" I'm not stupid!" screamed Cat as she ran out of the room. With that Santana and Jade got out their seats.

" Ok Golly Green Giant, you can say anything to me if you have the guts to say it to my face, but DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT fuck with my little cousin, or I will drop kick you so hard, you will start thinking your girl, saying 'Why Do I have a dick, I'm supposed to have a pussy." yelled Jade as she got up and personal with Finn.

Finally Mr. Shue deceided to intervene. " Guys were a Family please act like one."

" Whatever. Rachel can I ride with you to your house. Me and my mom are having dinner their again." asked Quinn

" Sure, but you will have to ride my motorcycle...Is that ok with you, if not I can ride home and come back with my car."

" The motorcylce is fine."

" Cool come on."

As they were making their way out the room Quinn turned to Finn and said, " Oh by the way we're done since I'm such a bitch you can go fuck your self. I was only with you because you were there...I was actually waiting for Rachel to woo me...and also you're an asshole for not realizing that your brother, who is gay by the way, had to here you use a dergotaery word to another gay student. you're the bitch Finn not me." After calmly speaking, Quinn followed Rachel to her motorcycle.

" Nice Berry, this entensifies your badass and sexy appeal." states Quinn as she complitmented Rachel on her yellow Ducati Streetfighter 848.

" Really how much?" asked Rachel as she grabbed Quinn's hips and brought them together.

" So much that I wanna fuck you." husked Quinn. The girls bega to kiss frantically until they heard, " Alright putas, stop trying to fuck each other. We're still on school grounds you little nasties."

" Says the girl who had a threesome in Ms. Pilsberry's office."

" Whatever thoes two girls were fucking fiesty...But any way I wanted t tell you me, Jade, and Britney are coming to your house."

" And you didn't say anything earlier or even ask me?" asked Rachel as she rolled her eyes at her best friend.

" I don't know...I guess I love making life hard for you." responded Santana

" Whatever asshole, Quinn is it ok with you if they came?"

" I don't mind...I will havr Brit thee to entertain me anyways." After Quinn made her comment; Rachel, Santana, and Jade had glazed over looks in their eyes.

" Hey, get you minds out of the gutter. Brit and I are only friends." yelled Quinn inorder to get the three girls back to reality

" I wouldn't mind, Q is hot and her HBIC attitude might make her aggressive and extra sexy in bed."

" Amen", "Dios mío sí", " I think I have a new scene in my spank bank." stated Rachel, Santana, and Jade respectivly

" Horn dogs. Come on Rachel lets get to your house."

" Ok. See you guys there." yelled Rachel towards San, Britney, and Jade

Rachel's Room

Rachel and Quinn were on the bed while Santana and Britney were sitting on a small couch and Jade was on the floor texting some girl. " Ok Jade, who have you been texting this whole time. My dad almost beat you with a wooden spoon earlier cause you were texting durin dinner." asked Rachel. _Who the fuck is she texting..better be some hot ass sexts on that phone_.

" Ok, why don't you just read one or two of the text she sent."

" Fine, I asked her what she was wearing and she responded with _I'm wearing my Cherrios uniform baby, but underneath is all bear, cause I know how you like to fuck me with my skirt on_.

" Wow no wonder you were all flustered durin dinner, Daddy thought the food was to spicy for you."

" Rachie can I ask you a question?" inquired Quinn

" Sure."

" How many of my Cherrios have you fucked?"

" Um. I-"

" Don't answer that question dude, its a trap." interupted Santana

" Shut up Santana- Answer the question Rachel."

Before Rachel could respond Jade yelled, " She has done stuff with most of them except you, Britney, and Tori."

" _oh_ okayy. your going to go get checked before we futher this relationship." stated Quinn as she turned to face Rachel

" I'm actually clean, I had a check-up two weeks ago and my results came back negative." replied Rachel

" Ok." Quinn leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips. Their sweet moment is interpted by Santana's gagging and soft wimpers coming from Jade.

" Jade are you ok?" inquired Santana

" Yea-ah, the girl I'm texting said and I quote _Baby I'm so wet for you right now. Its dripping down my thighs. My fingers aren't doing anything baby, I need your 8 and 1/2 cock. I need it baby_."

" Why don't you just go over there but."- Before Santana could finish her statement Jade was sprinting out the room-"Remeber to wrap it up."

In Jade's Car

Jade was speeding her way t the girl's house. She pulled oout her phone and dialed the girl's number. After dialling she synched her phone to the car's bluetooth.

" _Hello_." was the response she recieved

" _Hey I'm on my way, is the door unlocked?"_

_ " Yeah, just come straight to my room. I'll be waiting,"_ replied a husy voice

_" Ok seya then."_

When she got to the house Jade all but ran up to the second door on the second floor. The sight that she saw when she opened the door was a girl her age fingering her wet pussy while winpering her name. " Damn babe I'm here." Jade thus pulled down her jeans and boxer making her hard 8 1/2 inch dick spring out. She crawled on top of the girl and wisphered " Relax and enjoy the ride."

A month later

" Ok guys if you notice there is a hat on the piano, today you will pick out a name from the hat and then find a song to sing to that person. If you pick your own name, place it back in and try again. Do you all understand?" A courash of 'yeahs' and 'uh-huhs' were heard through out the room. " Ok first person to pick is Puck. Who do you have Puck?"

" I have Lauren."

" Next person to come up would be Lauren since Puck picked you."

" I've got Marcades."

After Lauren the list was Marcades-Tina, Tina-Mike, Mike-Rachel, Rachel-Santana, Santana-Britney, Britney-Quinn, Quinn-Finn, Finn-Artie, Artie-Sam, Sam-Kurt, Kurt-Blaine, Blaine-Cat, Cat-Jade. Then it was Jade's turn to pick. _Hope I get Tori_.

" Who do you have Jade?" She looked down at the slip og paper and frowned, " I've got Ryder."

" Ok I will pick last. Ryder you will sing to Tori and that means Tori would sing to Trina." stated Mr. Shue.

To days after

" Ok Quinn you may say who you are singing to and why you chose that specific song."

" Ok Mr. Shue, I am singing this song to Finn and I chose this song to tell him to back off and to stop trying to pursue me I'm happy as hell with Rachel."

_I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."  
Oooh we called it off again last night  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together  
Like, ever...  
I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine  
Oooh, you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together  
Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah  
Oh oh oh  
I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"  
No!  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We, ohhh, getting back together,ohhh,  
We, ohhh, getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together _

" Thank you Quinn, buy I don't think you should be so hard on Finn." After Mr. Shue's statement Quinn fixed him with one of her iciest glares. " Um oh-kay, Santana why don't you go?"

" Sure, All you gotta know is I'm singing to Britney and its about changing."

_Took this love and I took it down  
Climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Till the landslide brought me down  
Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
And can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?  
Oh oh I don't know, oh I don't know  
Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older I'm getting older too  
Yes I'm getting older too, so  
I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I, I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too oh yes  
I'm getting older too  
So, take this love, take it down  
Oh if you climb a mountain and you turn around  
If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide will bring you down, down  
And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well maybe the landslide will bring you down  
Well well, the landslide will bring you down_

" Excelente, next Jade how about you?"

" Whatever, I'm singing this to Ryder" growled Jade

[_ Santana_ and **Jade**]  
_Yo See,it's rare that you find people like us  
Cause all ya'll other (look) out there doin' what I'm doin'  
Or tryin' to do what i'm doin' but you can't  
Cause i do it my way  
What about you  
Huh,huh Come On_  
**I Do  
Any & everything you want to  
Make your girl say ooh ooh  
Why's she so fly  
She beeps me,whenever she wanna get freaky  
You can get if you want too  
Say whatever you want be she still gon' give it up  
Cause she likes it..**  
**She likes it my way,My way  
You can't satisfy her needs  
She keeps runnin' back to see me do it  
My Way, My Way  
What i say goes,and i'm in control**  
_Bad ass senorita's, two seaters with kicks  
New kick's all in the mix  
Don't turn no tricks, they turn for me  
Catchin' bricks don't concern me  
So forget lil' midget, My mind on 7 digits  
Before i pay heaven's skies a visit, now dig it  
I'm pullin' all stops  
Sayin' you can't front_ **on me**  
_So from this day forth you know i'm all about the heat  
and what u do is the major league  
That's why your girlfrien's paging me  
and she know like he know, you don't see her like i see her  
So she's out the do'_  
**Shot gun in my drop havin' fun with the Don, systen bassun  
Conversation**  
_and facin' me sayin' give it to me know baby_  
**My Way, My Way  
You can't satisfy her needs  
she keeps runnin' back to see me do it  
My Way, My Way  
What i say goes and i'm in control  
Don't check me  
It was your girl who let me  
Take it this far then, ooh wee  
She had to have every chance that she could get  
But you think you a baller  
and i ain't gon' call her  
Clip that, you can get mad if you want to  
Say whatever you want but she still gon' give it up  
Cause she likes it..**  
**My Way, My Way  
You can't satisfy her needs  
She keeps runnin' back to see me do it  
My Way, My Way  
What i say goes and i'm in control**  
**My, Way, My Way (I do any & everything you want to)  
You can't satisfy her needs  
she keeps runnin' back to see me do it  
My Way, My Way (I do any & everything you want to ohh)  
What i say goes and i'm in control**  
After Jade finished her song she felt something or better yet someone ram into her. " What the fuck does that mean you stupid bitch!" yelled Ryder as he threw punch after punch towards Jade's face. Jade dodged all his attempts and then kneed him in his family jewels. When he fell to the ground she jumped up.

" Just like the song says, your girl keep calling me to fuck the shit out of her, which I have been doing." Ryder then looked at Tori and asked, " So is the baby mine or hers?"

" Baby?" asked a confused Jade

Tori ignored Jade's comment and said, " I don't know...its most likely her baby."

" Wow I did not see that happening." stated Santana


	3. Trouble in paradise

" Ryder I'm sorry baby. Please." yelled Tori as she ran to Ryder, who had just walked out of the choir room. _How could I be so stupid. How could I have cheated on Ryder, he's such a great boyfriend. Damn you Jade and your irresistible eyes and sexy yet charming smirk. God stop thinking about her Tori and go talk to your boyfriend._ Tori was brought out of her internal thoughts when she heard Ryder as " Why did you do it Tori; and with Jade of all people."

" I don't know. Please forgive me baby?" pleaded Tori with tears brimming her beautiful brown eyes. " I will do anything. I will even get rid of the baby for you. I swear, you are the best boyfriend that I have ever had and I am sorry if I messed us up by sleeping with Jade." _If only she knew_. Thought Ryder

" We'll get through this. How about you do that one thing that I always wanted you to do"

" You want me to give you a blow job?" asked Tori as if she was didn't know that was what he was implying. _Jade never asked me to give her a blow job. I just did it because I wanted to. God Tori stop thinking about her, you're right in front of your boyfriend and you're thinking about the girl you cheated on him with._

" Babe did you here me...are you going to do it or not." asked an irritated Ryder

" Ye-yeah I'll do it. Lets head back to the choir room. You don't have to sing to me today, but I have a special song to sing to Trina."

" Cool." _Maybe I should try to hook-up with Trina next. She is kinda hot and she's more curvier than Tori_

As the two made their way back to the a figure emerged from behind the lockers. " I can't believe she told him she would get rid of _MY _baby. And here I thought she was better than that.

**Back in the choir room**

" Mr. Shue I will like to sing the song I picked out for Trina."

" Are you sure, it is alright if you don't sing today we can have someone else go." replied Mr. Shue

" Like me!" yelled Trina from where she was seating

" **NO!**" yelled the entire glee club

" If you allow her to sing Mr. Shue, I will report you for child endangerment." stated Jade.

" Well ok Tori, you may sing your song. Just tell us it's name and why you picked it.

" Ok. Well Me and my friend André wrote this song. It just says how I feel about Trina. It is called You're the reason. So here goes."

_I don't want to make a scene_

_I don't want to let you down_

_Try to do my own thing_

_And I'm starting to figure it out_

_That it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_No matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_I don't even care when they say_

_You're a little bit off_

_Look me in the eye, I say_

_I could never get enough_

_'Cause it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_No matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_

_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

_You say it's just another day in the shade_

_But look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_No matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_No matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

As Tori made her way back to her seat, she noticed that Jade was paying more attention to her phone than to her. _Why was I looking at Jade while I was singing, I hope none of the others-better yet I hope Ryder didn't notice_.

" Jade, why were you not paying attention to Tori while she was singing?" asked Mr. Shue

" Because I didn't feel like it. Got a problem with that." replied jade as she looked up with fire in her eyes.

" Ok, if no one else feels like singing. You guys can just hang out in here until it is time to go. I will be in my office."

As Mr. Shue walked into his office, Jade began texting her friends.

_To Satan, Barbra: I am more pissed of then that time that girl, Jennifer, keyed my car_

_ From Satan: First of I think ur an idiot for not using a condom, I'm mad at u for not telling me and Rach about you and Tori, and why are you so mad... When that chick keyed ur car you went ape shit crzy...I really thought u were going to hit her...if she wasn't a girl she would have been knocked the fuck out_

_ From Barbra: Dude seriously though it's called a condom, condom..let me spell it out for you C.O.N.D.O.M...But really I'm like your best friend, you could've told me about you and Tori...Why are you so mad, did something happen when you walked out to get a breather._

_ To Satan, Barbra: Dude sorry for not telling you. And the thing about not wearing a condom, was a one time stupid-idiotic-Finn mistake. I'm pissed because when I walked out I saw Tori pleading with Ryder. I stood behind the locker and heard her say that she would get rid of my baby for him. Then he asked her to give him a blow job in order for him to fully forgive her..such a D-bag._

" **SHE DID WHAT**?" yelled Rachel and Santana as they read the text they received from Jade.

" Babe are you ok, who are you texting?" asked Quinn and Brittney to Rachel and Santana.

" Uh no one, we're gonna go over there and have a little talk with Jade." replied Rachel as she stood up and gave Quinn a peck on the lips. As she and Santana sat next to Jade, Rachel could see the sadness in her 'little sister's' eyes. " Jade how about you tell us about you and Tori...Maybe getting this off your chest may help you get over her."

" Ok. So the first time I was with her was at a party. We made out that entire night. After the party I would end up going to her house to make out...or she would end up coming to my house. We didn't have sex until after we joined this lame excuse of a club. Before you guys ask I didn't tell you because she didn't want anyone to find out, she didn't want to be labeled as a cheater. Whatever. I know you pervs wanna know about our time together so I will just tell you."

_Jade was laying on her bed watching he favorite movie the scissoring. While she was watching one of the goriest scenes of the movie her door bell rung. " Who the hell is at my door, seriously. This better be important." As Jade made her way up the stairs from her room the person at the door continued to ring the door bell. " I'm coming God. Stop with the ringing of the door bell, it's fucking annoying. Jade opened her door and found Tori Vega standing there. "Vega, what are you doing here. We didn't say we were going to meet tonight." " I wanted to see you Jade. I have a little surprise for you baby." replied Tori in a sexy tone. "What kind of surprise?" asked Jade, as she and Tori went down to Jade's bedroom. " Why don't you just sit back and watch." Tori went to Jade's dock and plugged in her iPod. In about a minute the room was filled with the sound of Beyoncé's Naughty Girl. Tori began sing the song. " I'm feeling sexy. I wanna here you say my name girl. If you can reach me. You can feel my burning flame." With those lyrics sung, Tori dropped her trench coat to show the clothes she was wearing or lacking there of. Tori had on a deep purple negligée. " Holy shit, Tor. Where did you get that?" asked a shocked and horny Jade. " I saw it when I went to Victoria's secrete, and thought I had to get it so I could wear for you sometime. Let me continue the show ok baby." Tori began here strip tease as the song carried on. While Tori was in the middle of giving Jade a Lap-dance Jade's phone vibrated in her pocket." Babe, let me answer this ok." -What the fuck does Rachel want- thought Jade._

" Wait so Tori was the girl that you were talking about when I texted you after Quinn came over." asked Rachel.

" Yes. Now let me finish."

_After Jade got off the phone with Rachel, Tori continued her strip tease. Tori was down to nothing when she realized that Jade was straining in her pants. " You want me to give you a blow job baby." asked a blushing Tori. " You don't have to do that Tori." " But I want to." With that Tori got onto her knees and unzipped Jade's black skinny jeans. She pulled down Jade's boxers revealing her 8 1/2 inch penis. Tori began stroking Jade's dick. " Damn Tori, I need your mouth on me now." Tori wrapped her mouth around Jade's mushroom head and began to suck. While she was sucking her dick she began to stroke aswell. The next thing Jade realized was that the head of her dick was touching the back of Tori's throat . " Da-damn. Fuck. You're deep throating me. Oh my God. I need to pull out." Tori took Jade's dick out of her mouth and said, " Come in my mouth baby, I wanna feel your seeds running down my throat ." Tori deep throat Jade again and Jade yelled, " __**FUCK I'M CUMMING**__." Jade began to get hard again when she watched Tori swallow her seeds._

" Damn Jade, I ain't know Tori was such a fraaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeek!" exclaimed Santana.

" SHUT UP SATAN!"

_" Tori I wanna be inn you. Can I be in you?" asked Jade as she watched Tori finish swallowing all the cum she shot in her mouth. " I want you in my to Jade. Please fuck me." Jade picked Tori up and placed her gently on her dark red satin sheets. " This may hurt Tori. I know you're not a virgin, but you said Ryder wasn't as big as me. Just take a breath and relax ok baby." " Ok Jade." Jade began to push her condom cover dick in to Tori. " Gosh Jay you're so damn big baby. You fill me up so well." Jade began to move slowly. She believed that a girl like Tori deserved to be made love to and not just fucked. " Jade, please go faster baby. I want you to go faster." pleaded Tori. Jade then began to move with an increased speed. " Ye-Yes jade keep going baby. Keep going I'm going to come soon." Jade moved her hand down to Tori's clit and began to play with it. " Jade I'm cumming." " Tori. Fuck I'm cumming too." Jade pulled out of Tori and brought the brunette into her side to cuddle. " I have to go home soon Jade. Ryder said he wanted to come over." stated Tori as she looked into Jade's eyes. " It's cool. Just don't let him touch you." replied Jade. " I won't. I will never hurt you like that."_

" I guess she lied about not hurting me. Whatever I don't need her, there are so many girls who would be willing to be with me. But I'm don't want to be in a relationship no more, If this is what it feels like."

" It's not. Look at me and Quinn where all happiness and rainbows." stated Rachel

" Yeah but you two are meant for each other. Maybe Tori and I are not."

" What I wanna know is when did you get the chick pregnant." interrupted an angsty Santana.

" Um you guys remember that day we were all in Rachel's room and I got those naughty texts from some girl?" Santana and Rachel nodded yes. " Well, that girl was Tori. And yeah we had sex"

" Wow. ok. I hope she doesn't get rid of your baby or have Ryder raise it because that will just be fucked up." stated Rachel

" I hope she finds out what a prick her boyfriend is and realize that "breaking up" with me was a big mistake."

" Rachel it's time to go. I wanna go to your house before I go to mine." yelled Quinn from across the room.

" see you guys tomorrow." Rachel walked to Quinn and took hold of her hand and walked out of the room.

**Parking lot with Rachel and Quinn**

" Rachel I don't think I want to be around Jade any more." whispered Quinn

" Why is that babe. Did she say something mean to you, it's just the way she is. I'm pretty sure that girl was born a bitch or at least part demon."

" No babe, she got my best friend pregnant. Ok. And she's not even going to help her."

" What the hell do you mean. Jade didn't find out that Tori was pregnant until today. Tori didn't even tell her, she was mostly talking to Ryder."

" At least Tori has someone responsible to help her with the baby. And not a little girl who can't even commit."

" There isn't gonna be a baby anyways. Jade over heard Tori telling Ryder that she would get rid of the baby for him."

" Jade was probably making that up."

" Yeah-no Jade was about to cry when she told San and I. And by the way Tori is getting cheated on by Mr. Responsible."

" Whatever Berry. Take me home."

" No have your best friend and Mr. Responsible take you home. I'm leaving." with that Rachel pulled out of the parking lot without her girlfriend.


	4. Invited

**Sorry for the wait guys school has been keeping me away from you guys. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. I need help picking someone for Trina and Cat to date. Should they date each other or Beck and Robbie(respectively). Thank you so very much and enjoy. And thanks to all that either reviewed and/or messaged me that I should continue. It means a lot to me aswell.**

* * *

" So let me get this clear, don't wanna say straight cause we ain't straight. _You_ had a fight with you girlfriend in the parking-lot and left her while _you _got your girl preggers and she is still with her douche-bag boyfriend. This is hilariously entertaining." Laughed Santana as she and the other girls were playing COD.

" Fuck off Santana!" yelled a frustrated Rachel. " And what is it that you and Brittney are doing exactly. I haven't seen you two together after you sang that song to her."

" Well she told me that the only way she would be with me is if i was with her and only her...seems like she got that from your girl Rach..but anyways i told her no one tames me cause I am Santana Fucking Lopez and I don't get tamed. Then she bitch slapped the hell outta me."

" Damn bro. I can't believe sweet Brittney slapped you." stated Jade while she continued the game.

" Whatever. You know what we should do to get out of this fucked up funk. We should totally through a kick ass party this weekend." stated Santana as she looked to Rachel for assistance.

" We can only invite the glee club, cause I don't want what happened last time to happen again."

" Dude nothing major happened. It's just your asshole neighbors called the cops. Fucking cunt suckers." replied Jade

" Exactly they called the cops, so we can only have the glee club. It would be better if we can have parties at your houses, but San's parents banned her from having parties when they are away and Jade doesn't like people in her house so its only a glee club party." replied an irritated Rachel.

" Fine, we'll tell the losers to come over on friday during glee tomorrow."

* * *

" Ok guys, Finn came up with this cool idea that we should write original songs." stated Mr. Shue as he walked into tho choir room.

" That's funny. I remember Rachie said the same thing this afternoon during lunch...heheh i guess you guys have the same brain cause you think a like and like the same girl." Squeaked Cat.

" Ok guys Finn has a song he has written, he would like to perform for us. Please take a listen."

_Face to face and heart to heart_

_We're so close yet so far apart_

_I close my eyes I look away_

_That's just because I'm not okay_

_But I hold on I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath it_

_Tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

_Will we (oh oh oh all) ways (oh oh oh all)ways (oh oh oh all) ways be...pretending_

_How long do I fantasize_

_Make believe that it's still alive_

_Imagine that I am good enough_

_If we can choose the ones we love_

_But I hold on I stay strong_

_Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath it_

_Tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

_Will we (oh oh oh all) ways (oh oh oh all)ways (oh oh oh all) ways be... keeping secrets safe_

_Every move we make_

_Seems like no-one's letting go_

_And it's such a shame_

_Cos' if you feel the same_

_How am I supposed to know_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach down underneath it_

_Tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever have a happy ending_

_Or will we forever only be pretending_

_Will we (oh oh oh all) ways (oh oh oh all)ways (oh oh oh all) ways be... (pretending)_

_Will we (oh oh oh all) ways (oh oh oh all)ways (oh oh oh all) ways be...pretending, pretending_

" Hold up a minute. That's my song you fucker. And her is the proof." Yelled Rachel as she pulled out her mini laptop and showed everyone the lyrics on her laptop which was dated a week before the class.

" Finn it is very disrespectful to use someone elses work as your own. Please sit down." whispered Mr. Shue, showing his disappointment in Finn.

" Mr. Shue I would like to sing a song that I had written."

" Sure Quinn, the floor is yours."

" Wow Blondie, got some skills like your girl." Stated Santana

" Shut up Satan. Here goes nothing."

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working_

_At a nine to five pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_And did it ever get you far_

_You never seemed so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_You can't look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

" That was very good Quinn. If no one else would like to sing you all can go home, but come to class on monday with a song written." with that Mr. Shue left the choir room.

" Ok losers before you leave we would like to invite you to a glee only party at Rachel's house tomorrow." Yelled Santana.

* * *

**I am sorry this is so short but it is only a filler for the time being...Thank you for reading and keep the reviews coming.**


End file.
